darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Feral vampyre
It looks really hungry! Where did that come from? }} Feral vampyres are dangerous creatures found in the Haunted Woods east of Canifis and near the Abandoned Mine. They used to be aggressive, but no longer attack just anyone. They appear to be a weaker, more animalistic creature than the other vampyres, and can be harmed by all weapons. They will occasionally bite players' necks, which can sometimes drain combat stats and non-combat stats and will cause the feral vampyre to recover a small amount of life points. Unlike other types of Vampyre that are vulnerable only to silver weapons, such as Vyrewatch, these vampyres are vulnerable to all attacks. Locations * The Haunted Woods * The Abandoned Mine * God Wars Dungeon Hunting and rewards Feral vampyres are usually hunted for the slayer skill. The main reason to hunt feral vampyres is their relatively high life points and consistently aggressive nature, which ensures good experience per hour, since a player will rarely run out of feral vampyres to fight. However, the player must have a sufficient defence level, protection prayer and/or healing items to avoid dying. A holy symbol greatly helps when fighting feral vampyres, as it weakens the feral vampyres' accuracy and damage. Feral vampyres offer mediocre to decent value drops, depending on the price of vampyre dust. Before the discovery of Summoning, vampyre dust had no use and most players refused to collect it. The few who did allegedly made some money in the early days of Summoning, when players levelling up the skill would buy the dust at high prices. The level 72 vampyres are also known to drop clue scrolls very often, a clue scroll is almost guaranteed if you spend at least 15 minutes fighting feral vampyres. A good spot to kill feral vampyres is the south-east corner of the woods, just outside the wall gate of Port Phasmatys. Using a cannon in this area would be useful because there are many safe spots, which include the huge mushrooms and trees, where player may hide and not receive damage. Some feral vampyres spawn when a player nears any of the non-attackable spiders in the Haunted Woods. Players can take advantage of this to cause numerous feral vampyres to spawn. Players hunting feral vampyres for Slayer tasks may wish to hunt the feral vampyres at the Abandoned Mine, due to the presence of leeches in the Haunted Woods which can be frustrating to deal with when trying to finish a task quickly. Characteristics and history Feral vampyres are savage beasts closely related to other members of the vampyre race, but they are considerably less intelligent, and have much less control over their powers. They are driven by their hunger and a kind of primal rage, unlike the other vampyric beings.Noted in postbag 19, since removed. Recited in full here. Forum post by Mod Ana stating that this lore is still relevent. These Vampyres can be harmed with any weapon. It is not known why they differ so much from the other vampyres. Feral vampyres reside outside the settlements in Morytania, likely cast out by the more intelligent beings in the area. Most of them can be found in the Haunted Woods and near the Abandoned Mine. Drops 100% Charms Runes Armour Seeds Herbs Other Rare drop table drops Universal drops See also * Revenant vampyre, the ghost of a slain vampyre during the God Wars who is located in the Forinthry Dungeon. Trivia * Vampyres were graphically updated on 17 August 2011. * The different levels of vampyre each have different sounds when attacking, but they all have the same sound when attempting to bite you. * They appear to wear a damaged version of a Vampyre Juvinate's outfit. * Feral vampyres used to be called vampires, but this was changed on 31 August 2011 in a hidden update for an unknown reason. Their name was changed yet again on 20 July 2015 to their current name in order to differentiate them from the other members of their race. References fi:Vampire Category:Participants in the God Wars Category:NPCs with multiple Examine options Category:God Wars Dungeon